In love with the enemy
by Destftwanabe
Summary: When Chris gets captured by Donita he meets her niece Liz. Slowly the two become great friends. But that's the plan. Heh,heh,heh, CKxOc or CKxAviva ...lol, don't worry, it's not a total romance story. (This just adds drama.) ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**To all that would like Ito read this, I suggesto you read my first and seconded story before this one unless you would like to be utterly confused and not understand anything.**

**If you already read them, please continue.**

"Tortuga! Come in Tortuga!" Koki rushed to HQ to see what was happening. "Right here Chris, where's Martin?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"He's off with a baby hippo." Koki covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "And let me guess. Your stuck in a tree or something?" She replied with her hands on her hips.

"Even better. Im stuck in a snake hole." Koki frowned. "Do you know what type of snake?" She asked hoping that it wasn't poisonous.

She watched as Chris tensed and his face paled. "Let's just say its pissed I'm in its home." Koki bit her nails. "What is it!?" She asked.

Chris whispered under his breath. "Puff Adder."

Puff Adder's are considered to be Africa's deadliest snake because it is responsible for the most human deaths. They reach an average length around 1 and rely on camouflage for protection. They lie still if approached. Because of this, people tend to step on them and get bitten.

Koki also tensed. "Don't move Chris! Maybe it will just pass by or something! I'm going to call Martin!" Chris didn't respond. He didn't want to scare the Puff Adder into biting him. He didn't even move.

"Martin!" Koki shouted. A screen popped up and it showed him and a hippo playing in the mud. "What's the matter Koki?" He asked slightly concerned. "Chris is stuck in a Puff Adders den." That was all that needed to be said for Martin to jolt up. "Where is he?" He asked getting out from the pit. "I'm tracking him down now." She quickly typed on the keyboard.

"About a mile to your right! Hurry it up!" Martin nodded. He was going to save his brother.

Meanwhile...

Chris stood completely still. This was a deep hole. He was stuck inside it and couldn't get out because his arms where trapped to his sides. He was vulnerable. Very. And the only thing he could do is hope his brother gets his ass there soon.

Then he felt something slither up his leg. 'Shit!' Was all he could think. After that he felt it crawl up his shirt. 'SHIT!'

He was still. He didn't move or do anything for the matter.

Once the snake slithered out from his shirt it stared at him. They both where staring into each others eyes.

Then it hissed loudly. 'Oh no.' He thought. Then it tightly coiled into defensive posture. 'Im screwed.'

Then after hissing again it struck and bit him in the neck and went right back into the defensive position.

"Chris!" Chris stared at his brother. "Woah, two Martins." Chris's vision blurred and he started to feel dizzy. "Chris!" Martin slowly grabbed a very long stick and pushed the Adder away.

Thank god there lazy snakes.

The last thing Chris saw was his brother moving his lips. He was probably saying something but Chris didn't hear.

Later that day...

"I feel like shit." Chris laid in his bed. Thank goodness Aviva knew how to take care of Adder bites.

Martin sat next to his brother frowning. "I'm so sorry bro. It's like you always get hurt when I'm around and I feel like an ass of a big brother." Chris smiled.

"No, you always come through and protect me." Martin frowned. "Really Chris?" He asked sarcastically. Chris nodded. "Yup, name one time I got hurt with you around." Martin leaned back in his chair.

"Let's see," Martin placed his finger on his chin. "I let you fall off a jet and you ended up getting stabbed," Chris opened his mouth to talk but Martin stopped him. "I'm not done yet," Chris frowned. "Then I let you get dragged out of a room by a demon," Chris once again opened his mouth only to be shushed again. "Then you got possessed. Twice." He held up two fingers. "Then-"

"It's not your fault Martin. I, let go if your hand. I, chose to play the wigi bored. And I, let John posses me the seconded time." Chris crossed his arms still laying down on the bed. "What about the first?" Chris rolled his eyes. "Martin! I'm going to get hurt!"

"Not if I put you in a bubble." Martin looked off actually liking the idea of his brother in a safe bubble away from harm. "I am not going in a bubble bro."

"But you won't get hurt." He stared at Chris. "Everyone gets hurt once in a while bro." Now Martin was the one to cross his arms. "Dude, you attract hurtful things."

"I do not." Martin put on a 'do I have to re-list the list again' face.

"Okay I might, a little. But I'm fine." Martin sighed. "You still don't think you could live in a bubb-"

"No Martin." Chris said calmly.

Martin left the room and headed into the HQ. "hey guys." He sat down and frowned. Aviva seemed to have read his mind. "Don't blame yourself MK. I'm sure nobody would have seen that hole."

Aviva's reassuring words did no help. "He always get hurt because of me."

"No he doesn't." Jimmy waved it off. Martin rolled his eyes. "I let him fall off a jet and he ended up getting stabbed, I let him get dragged out of a room by a demon, he got possessed twice an-"

"Okay? So? People get hurt MK. He's not invincible!" Aviva spoke while holding a hammer. "Besides, it doesn't seem like he cares what happend. Sure he has a scar on his abdomen, sure he got scared the shit out of when he got dragged into that dark room, sure he got possessed and got hurt. But is he complaining? No. He's fine and happy."

Martin nodded.

His brother did seen happy but he was still mad at himself. "Just be glad he's okay." She continued. "Okay." Martin said. Then a lightbulb lit above his head. But then it fell from the ceiling and smashed on his head.

"Sorry about that Martin. Must have not tightened if enough." Jimmy said while getting a broom to clean the glass.

"Hey Aviva!" Martin smiled at the inventor. "What up?" She smiled back happy to see him back to his usual self. "Can you make a human sized bubble for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

" .Out." Chris demanded for the fifteenth time. He sat cris cross with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed.

He was trapped inside a oversized plastic bubble.

"Come on Chris just for a little while." Martin whined while rolling the ball a little. "Martin,". Chris looked up at his brother. " .Out." He tried once again. "Chrisssss!" Martin cried.

"MK, I didn't invent the over sized hamster ball for you to trap Chris in to keep him 'safe.'" She quoted the word safe. "But Aviva he'll be safe in here." Chris rolled his eyes. "Aviva, can you knock some since into Martin?" Aviva laughed and walked over to the lock and flipped the switch.

Getting up Chris pushed the door only for it to not budge. "Um Aviva," the inventor looked behind herself to see Chris in the bubble. "It's not opening."

"It's a sign!" Martin shouted. Chris shot him a playful glare. "Let me see." Aviva said while walking over to the door. She pulled and it didn't work. "MK can you get me a screw driver?" The blonde nodded. "Sure thing Aviva." He walked out of the room.

"Okay you pull and I push." Chris spoke. "Okay." She replied.

She pulled and Chris pushed. Then they both heard a click.

"Hey I think it-" Chris shot forward crashing into Aviva. Then they both tumbled over each other until they banged into a machine. Chris moved his hand to his head. "Well that hurt." Once he opened his eyes he saw a blushing Aviva. "Aviv-" he stopped himself when he realized his position.

Chris's back laid on the Tortuga's floor with Aviva on top of him. He opened his mouth but no words came out. She stared directly into his eyes. Slowly there faces grew closer. But then.

"Hey Aviva I got the screw dri-Oh." Aviva quickly pushed her face away and walked over to Martin. "Thanks MK." She said blankly.

Martin and Chris stood and sat there dumbfounded.

"Well," Martin walked over to Chris and nudged him in the stomach. "Heh." Chris frowned. "Be quiet."

"You~ Like her!" He sang. "I-I said be quiet!" He flushed. "I don't, it was just the moment." He looked away to ovoid his elder brothers gaze. "Sure, and pigs fly."

"You never know. There could be a new species!"

"Whatever." Martin grinned. "ANYWAY." Chris said above a six inch voice. "Shouldn't we go-"

Before Chris got a chance to finish the main computers lights flickered on and off. "Donita." Martin frowned. "What's she up to know?" Chris glared at the computer. "She's been seen stealing Grey foxes." Koki also frowned. "I don't like the sound if that."

"Right bro, Koki, can you pin point her location?" Martin asked looking over at the African American. "Already on it Martin."

The brothers nodded. "Let's go!" Chris ran and motioned his brother to follow. "To the creature rescue!" Chris smiled.

Things where finally going to go back to normal. Nope, no more evil Chris, no more ghosts, no more anything. Just him and his brother doing what they love.

Saving animals.

And Martin felt the same way. He missed playing with the baby animals and hanging around with his little bro. Not trying to not get killed by him or watch him get scared by the super-natural. He hated that. Seeing Chris terrified and crying. And as much as Martin hated to admit it, Chris had been through a lot lately. And it not only hurt him physically, but also mentally.

"You sure your going to be okay bro?" Martin asked worried Chris might get hurt again. Chris rolled his eyes. "Do pigs fly?" Martin smirked. "Ha,Ha."

They went over to their creature power suits and slipped them on, along with the gloves.

"Brothers!" Koki popped up from Martins creature pod. "She's actuall not that far awa- WHAT THE HELL!?" Martin and Chris jumped. "What's the matter Koki?" Chris asked looking behind himself and his brother. Martin stepped closer to Chris in a protective manner.

She held a hand to her head. "For a seconded there I thought I saw another Chris. But he was dressed in a purple outfit." Chris cocked his eyebrow while Martin in tensed realizing she was just imagining things. Chris smiled. "Koki you need sleep." He blurted out mimicking what Koki said to him a while back when he was having nightmares.

Koki frowned. "Funny." She said blankly. "What u was saying before was, actually she's very close. You guys could walk on foot to where she is from Jimmy's landing point."

They brothers grinned. "Great!" They both said at the same time.

In the middle of the forest...

Chris walked closely behind his brother. Not by choice but Martin said (demanded) him to stay close.

"Look there's the jet." Martin whispered checking his surroundings. "And there's Dabio." Chris pointed.

But then he narrowed his eyes. Martin started to slowly walk forward while Chris studied the image of the muscular blonde. His eyes widened. "M-" he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth and quickly taking him away.

"Bro, does Dabio look suspicious to you?" He stood close by a tree and noticed the image flicker a little. "Bro?" He turned around to see his brother no where in sight. "Shit." He face palmed.

Chris was stolen from right under his nose...again.

"If this happens again I'm going to handcuff him to me." He stomped out if his position already knowing where Chris is. "I wanna see Donita and the others try to Kratt-napp him while he's cuffed to me." He muttered

Meanwhile...

"Now Martino- Chris?" She questioned when she noticed the young Kratt crossing his arms trapped by her pink light, in which the name escapes me at the moment.

She pinched the spot between her eyes and shouted: Dabio come here at once!

She was frustrated by her henchman or whatever he is to her, slave, I should say. "Does this look like Martin to you?!" She asked pointing at Chris. "Uhhhhhhhh,"

Chris sighed. Is this what Martin went through?

Usually Martin was the one to get captured by Donita and Chris Zach. That was just the way things went. But him being captured instead of Martin made things feel...weird.

"But I thought you said to capture,"

"Just shut up!" She yelled and motioned him to get out of her sight. "Elisabeth!" She shouted.

This peeked Chris's interest. "Who?" He asked. "My niece." She grinned staring back at him. He glared at her. "Great, another animal hater." He muttered.

In the middle of his thoughts a lady around his age walked in wearing bellbottom jeans and a long sleeved dark purple shirt. She had onyx green eyes and long curly black hair that ended at her waist. She had short bangs in the sides if her head framing it. And on her face where four freckles on each cheek.

"Yes Aunt Donita?" She rubbed her arm and looked toward the ground. "I need you to WATCH this Kratt over here." Donita smirked. Elisabeth looked up and frowned. "But why can't we-" she was cut off when Donita smacked her across the face.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed the room.

Chris jaw dropped. "Watch him." She spoke and quickly walked out if the room.

"Watch him real good." Donita smiled as she exited the room.

**just a reminder. "I'm the gods puppet" will not be updated until this story is finished.**

**I only posted one chapter to get you guys filled with suspense.**

**:3**


End file.
